Rouge ou noir
by Ernia
Summary: Quand Ciel confie une mission à Sebastian et qu'un gêneur s'incruste... Sebastian-Grell. OS yaoi.


Bonjour ^^

Voici un petit os sur un couple assez… inhabituel ! C'est un Sebastian-Grell que je me suis bien amusée à écrire.

Note : Petit référence à l'anime à la fin.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Yana Toboso.

0-0-0

Rouge ou noir :

-Grell… laisse-moi travailler !

-Mais Sebas-chan ! supplia le shinigami. Juste un tout petit. Juste une fois !

-Non.

La réponse du majordome était définitive. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le dieu de la mort. Ni pour travailler, ni pour autre chose. Surtout pour autre chose. Sa voix plaintive lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il aurait eu envie de lui planter ses ongles dans la gorge et de faire cesser ce son ô combien agaçant en lui arrachant les cordes vocales. Les directives du jeune maître étaient déjà assez déplaisantes comme cela et si en plus si on y ajoutait le shinigami, il n'était pas sûr de rester longtemps maître de lui-même. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec Grell.

-Je t'aime, Sebas-chan !

Le shinigami se pendit à son bras et Sebastian eut tôt fait de lui broyer un bras sous sa poigne dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise. Rien à faire. Le shinigami était aussi collant qu'un mollusque. Et lui qui espérait en finir rapidement avec les consignes du comte de Phantomhive, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que ce serait plus long que prévu avec un gêneur dans les pattes. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui empêchait de jouer un peu avec lui ? Le jeune maître n'avait pas fixé de durée dans le temps…Peut-être qu'il existait un moyen moins radical de le réduire au silence, même si cela faisait qu'il aurait à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie mais après tout, il était un démon.

Sebastian sourit avant de s'engager dans une allée transversale, Grell toujours pendu à son bras, une lueur rouge au fond des yeux qui aurait dû inquiéter le shinigami. Grell ne vit rien, occupé à compter fleurette au majordome.

-Tu pourrais même devenir mon majordome, Sebas-chan ! Oh oui !

Sebastian plaqua le shinigami contre un mur, son bras, toujours enserré par ceux de Grell qui cessa aussitôt de parler. Il écarquilla les yeux puis un sourire éclatant fit jour sur son visage, découvrant ses dents pointues. Les breloques de ses lunettes cliquetèrent quand il pencha la tête pour mieux observer l'expression du domestique démoniaque.

-Tu aimes quand c'est violent, Sebas-chan ?

Le surnom fut susurré et le démon sourit. Son autre main frôla le buste du shinigami pour finalement emprisonner son menton.

-Mais oui, où ai-je la tête ? continua Grell. Tu es un démon, cher Sebas-chan donc tu aimes la violence. Comme l'oublier ? Tu es si diaboliquement sexy que cela me fait tourner la tête.

-La violence as-tu dit, Grell ?

La voix du majordome était basse et évoquait le prédateur s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie. Il détailla le corps du shinigami à la chevelure de feu et dût admettre que le shinigami avait quelques atouts de séduction, comme sa chevelure. Une mèche rousse chatouilla la joue de Sebastian quand il se pencha un peu plus vers Grell. Le sourire du shinigami s'élargit.

-Tu veux me faire mal, Sebas-chan ? La douleur ne me fait pas peur.

-Voyons voir cela…

Le démon plissa les yeux et son regard rouge, filtrant à travers ses longs cils noirs hypnotisa totalement Grell qui ne dit rien quand l'étreinte de Sebastian se fit plus violente. Son corps fut plus durement plaqué contre le mur de briques et sa tête le heurta violemment sans qu'il réagisse. Le démon avait complètement pris le contrôle de sa volonté. Grell attendait la suite, l'anticipait.

Sebastian enfouit sa main dans la chevelure rousse de Grell et enroula plusieurs mèches autour de ses doigts. Il tira avec force, forçant le dieu de la mort à lever la tête. Un éclair de souffrance transparut dans les yeux de Grell et Sebastian laissa échapper, sarcastique :

-Je croyais que tu aimais avoir mal, Grell. Aurais-tu peur de la douleur finalement ?

-Non, Sebas-chan, roucoula le shinigami. Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

L'un des bras du shinigami se glissa sous la veste du majordome et un sourire ravi fit se retrousser encore plus ses lèvres sur ses dents pointues. Sebastian l'observa longuement et baissa petit à petit la tête vers celle de sa proie qui désespérait de jamais voir ses lèvres frôler les siennes. Sebastian s'empara finalement de sa bouche avec autorité. Le shinigami poussa mentalement un cri de victoire alors que la langue du majordome franchissait le barrage de ses lèvres.

Sebastian glissa son autre main dans sa chevelure tandis qu'une de ses cuisses se glissait entre celles de Grell qui frémit. Finalement, c'était assez amusant de jouer avec Grell. Le shinigami se laissait faire et ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre avec ardeur à son étreinte. Une odeur rappelant celle de la cannelle frappa les sens olfactif du démon, odeur qu'il trouva assez entêtante et agréable. Le démon assoiffé de luxure était ravi.

Lorsque Sebastian rompit leur étreinte, Grell glissa au sol, béat. Sebastian en profita pour tourner les talons. Le shinigami ne le suivit pas. Le démon essuya ses lèvres de sa manche et continua son chemin.

Quand Grell réalisa enfin que c'était la réalité, et qu'il n'était donc pas en train de rêver, Sebastian était déjà loin.

-SEBAS-CHAN, REVIENS !

Le cri du shinigami résonna dans les ruelles de Londres et, malgré ses efforts, il ne réussit pas à retrouver le démon. Sebastian sourit en se disant que, malgré tout, ce n'était pas un moyen tellement déplaisant de faire taire le shinigami. Il versa le thé dans la soucoupe du jeune maître qui haussa un sourcil devant l'air satisfait de son domestique. Pourtant, la mission qu'il lui avait assignée n'avait rien eu pour le réjouir : trouver un compagnon de jeu pour Pluto, autant dit : un autre chien. Sebastian détestait les chiens.

0-0-0

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cet os ?


End file.
